Behind The Mask
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss has never been anything that even resembled a good girl, reveling in her title of resident bad-ass, but when a new boy named Peeta moves in across the street, even worse than her, will they clash at war or grow something stronger together than they ever imagined? Modern AU M for Mature theme . dysfunctional!Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M** for language, drug use and sexual content. Lemons all involving teenagers .

The sunshine a bright on me yet I know I don't deserve it. I've been in so much trouble, been in and out of so many Juvie places that it almost seems like my drunken uncle couldn't give enough of a fuck to even pick me up to leave the places- my dad and sister died in a car crash a few years ago, my mom succumbing to depression and suicide not long after that. Haymitch, my uncle, lost his wife and son in childbirth. Guess he has a reason for perpetual drunkenness.

I sit by the window in my room and watch the moving trucks that are unloading. It looks like new neighbors are moving in . When I hear the harsh buzzing of a motorcycle I look closely . I see a boy maybe my age or a little older on it I bite my lip and watch him closely as he takes his helmet off . I see that he has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and he's wearing dark jeans and a darker shirt . Before I know it I'm walking out my room to access the streets.

As I walk out my front door, I hear someone yelling . I look and see an older woman yelling at the boy . "Get your act together, stupid boy!" she yells at the boy. Once she walks away he throws his helmet to ground.

I walk up to him . " So you just moved in?" I ask him, my hands moving to my hips . He looks up at me and I realize his eyes aren't just blue there are a kind of blue that appears to trap your soul and heart all in one . He grins at me "Really?I thought there was like 3 freaking moving trucks for no reason whatsoever. " He says sarcastically with a somewhat cocky grin, making me shrug with an equally cocky grin. " I'm just making conversation . Was that your mom?" I ask .

" Guess so . She's something I don't want to talk about." He says, eyes flowing off into the distance.

" Don't worry, I get it. " I tell just nods and leans back onto his motorcycle which I just so happen to notice is my favorite color, forest green. " If you can manage to escape, you can come by my house . "I suggest.

He smiles " What about your parents?" He asks.

" Dead. For a while actually, almost seven years now. . Live with my drunk uncle, he's at the bar I don't know when he'll be home" I say.

"I'm sorry " he tells me softly.

" Its okay it was long ago." I say " If you want come over my window is on the left side- it's open. " I say and walk away, shaking my hips slightly as I do.

When I get back my house I open my uncle's stash of beer , vodka and whiskey. I got a bottle of whisky and two glass cups . I don't know if he'll come over but I don't care . I just want to drink.

Within 2 hours, I hear knock at my window , I walk over to it and open it . It's him. He climbs in haphazardly." Sorry, my mom went crazy so I took off and I parked my bike two blocks over and I ran over here." He says. He walks in to my when he see the bottle he picks it up ." Your brought drinks huh?"he asks solemnly as he looks at me, his bright blue eyes staring." Are you just going stand there? " He asks.

" No " I say and walk over to him " it's funny I haven't even learned your name yet, and here you are in my room sharing a drink with me. " I tell him and sit next to him on my smirks " I haven't learned yours either ." He says as pours us a drink . I chuckle " Okay, mine is Katniss. " I say.

" Nice to meet you Katniss . I'm Peeta. " he says .

"Nice to meet you too. " I say . As we drink we start playing this game-each shot we had to tell the other something , I learned he moved here because he beat up kid at school and got a restraining order , and that his dad owns a bakery nearby. When I told him about my tattoo that's when I pulled my shirt off and we ended up situation we are in . He is above me kissing my neck and chest softly . I'm just too lost to even think because It feels so good. He stops and pulls away, tugging his shirt off, revealing his chiseled abs. " I never thought this would happen the first night when I moved in. " he says. Then starts to kiss my neck again, sucking gently and causing me to moan somewhat loudly . I sit up and pull my bra off letting it drift to the ground, releasing my large breasts, letting them bounce slightly in the air . He pulls me close " You're just lucky. " I tell him as he pulls down my tight mini skirt , revealing my red lacy undies. I unbutton his jeans and tug them off of him as he begins to suck gently on my nipples, hardening them and causing me to moan even louder.

I can feel the large bulge in his boxers and pull them down, revealing his large cock. He rips off my panties and touches his cock to the opening of my vagina, teasing me. I reach over to my nightstand and grab a condom. Peeta grabs it from my hand and rips it open putting it thrusts inside me suddenly, grunting and causing me to moan even louder in ecstasy. He thrusts in and out of me quickly, then faster and even faster until I scream in pleasure, cuming, and him coming shortly afterwards.

We lay there, his cock still deep inside of me for a moment until he pulls out of me, and rolls over, both of us falling into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I realize I'm all alone. I sit up and look at clock-its 6am, and I have to go school in an hour and a half. I don't feel like going because my head is pounding . I should have known I was going to get a killer hangover . I look over and see that there's a note on the pillow next me . I start reading it . " Katniss, I had to leave before my mom called cops on me . But I want to see you again, so I put my number in your phone, can't wait see you again .

By the way I'm glad you showed me your tattoo . It super fucking cool.

Peeta

I smirk because I can't wait to see him too, and start to get dressed for school.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole time at school, I kept thinking about Peeta. I keep sending him texts to see if he wanted to meet up, but he never replied. I sigh as I put my phone back in my bag . I don't to pay attention to school because I really don't care , in fact, the only reason I go is because the court told me to go so I wouldn't have to be in juvie . By the end of the day, I was eta never replied. When I throw my stuff in my locker , I feel someone put their hands on my hips . I turn around ready to punch who ever it is . Then I realized that it's Peeta . " Peeta " I say, hitting him on his forearms still holding me. " What the fuck?! You don't answer my texts all day, and you think you can come up and touch me?!" I yell at him .

"I'm sorry I didn't get your texts my mom took my phone away this morning. And I recognize your tattoo and I just thought because of last night I could! " he says . I roll my eyes, him quickly following up with , " How about you and I go out-you never got to tell me the story of your tattoo. " he says . I smirk and grab his hand. He leads me his motorcycle I climb onto it and put my arms around him as he takes off.

We get to a little restaurant and we talk like we did last night, just less drunk . " So what is your tattoo, anyways? " he inquires .

" It's a mockingjay resting on a primrose . My dad drew a bunch of pictures of them and he made them up he used tell my sister little Primrose and I made up stories about them . " I tell him , remembering the good times he tell me and prim the stories about a made up bird .

" You have a sister?" he asks. " I had a sister. " I tell him. He give the look I hate-sympathy. Everyone gives it me, a girl who loses both her parents and her sister, no doubt that they feel sympathy for me, but I hate it- I don't need it." Don't say sorry,I didn't need your sympathy."I tell him. He says back to me instantaneously, " It's okay to let people have sympathy for you. I have no doubt that you don't need it, but it's a knee-jerk reaction. Some people can't help it."  
I don't know how, but once we both tried to talk about his family who hates him, and my dead family, we end up on his bike and make it the nearest abandoned place. Peeta lays me down on his bike .

The lust in his eyes is evident, creeping the the shining blue that pierce my mind and the blonde hair falling in front of it. He pulls me in for a deep kiss, and I comply as he picks me up bridal style and carries me inside the abandoned warehouse, shutting tightly the padlock that I hadn't noticed immediately and lays me down on the dusty tiled floor

I can feel his rock hard erection through his pants, getting wet at the very thought of it inside me again. He tears off his shirt to reveal his chiseled six pack of abs and pulls me in for another kiss as I roll off my dark green tank top, revealing my lacy blue bra. He swiftly pulls my skirt down leaving me in just my lacy bra and panties, and takes off his own ripped jeans. He reaches behind my back, unclamping my bra faster than I usually can and throws it across the small, deserted warehouse. My large breasts bounce in the chilly air, and he begins to suck on my hard nipples, causing me to moan loudly, and plays with the other in his hands.

After a few blissful moments of that, I slide down my lacy panties for him, and he tugs down his boxers, revealing his large cock. He transfers his mouth to my neck, sucking hardly and causing even louder moaning from me, he slides his fingers down my flat stomach and allows them to dance on my clit. He glides them along the border of it, and sticks a finger inside me suddenly, causing me extreme pleasure. He darts his fingers in and out of me quickly, adding another inside me and then another, until I come in pleasure. He removes his mouth from my neck and positions himself over me letting his dick dance around my entrance to my clit.

He slowly pushes himself into me groaning in pleasure and receiving multiple moans from me. He then starts to thrust in and out of me quickly, and we melt into a strange mix of passions. My moans escalate, and he thrusts even harder and faster into me until I come again, and he follows promptly. He pulls out of me , rolling over and onto his back next to me, and we both fall asleep naked on the floor of the warehouse.

When I get home, I notice Haymitch is not here . I throw my bag and grab my phone-this always happens. He ends up at a shelter cause he is to drunk to get back to her at home . As I dial the number to shelter, I see a note on the table. I pick it up and read it " Katniss, I can't live with how much I have been drinking , I'm your last living relative, you can't lose anymore family so I checked my self in to rehab.

I roll my eyes; this happens all the time. But doesn't stop . I throw the note in the trash. Since the day the my ' mother' committed suicide , and the court sent me to him, he said he was going change. At age of 10 I believed him , but day I got in my first fight at school and he showed up drunk I lost hope , because if my mom or dad were there, they would have yelled at me told me something useful for the future. The reason I shouldn't have got into trouble , they would teach me how to be reasonable, they would care about me, and they would disappointed when they found out I'm not a good role model for Prim . It's not till I hear the crash when I realize I threw flower pot . And I feel a tear on my cheek . I wipe it away and run to my room. I lay my bed, staring at the wall of my room then my phone goes off. I check it and see its my friend, Johanna. " hey brainless there's a party at the old abandoned house on 12th street " I smirk this whet I need . I text back "I'll be there" I get off from my bed and start get ready , when I hear a knock on my window ,I know it's Peeta, and he just so happens to be shirtless. I walk over and open it . He starts to attack my lips, kissing me roughly " Are you trying to kill me?" I ask jokingly . That's when I realize I'm only in my bra and without panties, as I just got out of the shower. " Maybe. " He smirks. That's when he pushes me on my bed, closing my window and pulling the blinds closed . " Not now , We are going to a party." I tell him.

" That sounds nice, but tonight you are mine" he says and sucks on my neck . I moan softly " Oh! " And spread my legs open for him . He wastes no time, still sucking on my neck while pulling down his pants and boxers, letting his enormous cock spring up. He rips off my bra once again and the thrusts into me quickly, making me scream in euphoria. This time, we take it slowly. He takes his time taking his long cock in and out of me, taking it out slowly, then almost immediately thrusting in back in roughly and fast, my hips gyrating against his dick at every thrust. I scream louder and louder as he begins to suck on my nipples again, along with his rhythmic thrusting, causing my moans to reverberate arp bad the room. He comes inside of me and continues to thrust for a few blissful moments until I come as well.  
After our little ' rendezvous', I finish getting ready for the party.I decided to wear a skin tight black mini dress ( strapless if course) that shows off my large amount of cleavage, with blood red stiletto heels.I also decided not wear any underwear, because I couldn't risk Peeta ruining another pair after the party. Once Peeta see me he, he kisses me, telling me he'll kick anyone's ass if they even look at me . We have just have had sex and have told each other about out lives,but what are we ?

I brush the thoughts from my mind and get my extra key for my uncle's car,which is in the garage . It makes me guess he got pick up for rehab, but it's like he never even drove it . I give the key to Peeta, and we take off.


	3. Chapter 3

I tell Peeta where to go, and once we get there, I can already tell it's going be a awesome party. Peeta pulls me to him and kisses me roughly " Remember, you are mine,no one else's. " I smirk and I wonder how he'll act if I can get him party is so big that it has to be at lest 3 schools here, and maybe some kids from the local college. Peeta has marked me as his , seeing as how he spent about 10 minutes sucking on my neck to mark it (not that I didn't enjoy it ). He only has left my side to get drinks .I'm on my 5th drink and I can tell it's taken it affect . Peeta has led me to dance, and I feel him as his dance calms me-he has had a lot more drink than me, and I can tell he just wants to play .He's possessive- he clearly dosen't like sharing . I don't mind, cause I don't either ; my last boyfriend cheated on me, and I stupidly believed him when he said I was his only one, but I found out the hard way when I found him having sex at our spot with some redheaded I feel Peeta grind against me , I would like to know he he acts when he's...jealous. " Peeta I need go the restroom, how about you go talk to some people . You are new and this is the usual group of people that throw parties . Don't you want to know where all the parties are ? " I ask him .

" Okay, I kinda want to know so I can't have my girl taken- show me over to them. " he says and squeezes my ass . I'm his girl...hmm I like that . " and remember you are mine- I know you wore this dress for me. He say cups my breast . " Just don't let anyone think it is for them, or else." he says and I bat my eyes innocently. I need to make him jealous , if I am his girl and doesn't want anyone to notice me . He pulls me into a kiss . I smirk once he walks away . I go to bathroom and I look in the mirror . I need to know how to make him jealous . I think I know the best way . I walk out and quickly grab two beers and chug them down. Then a few Jell-O shots . I need to find some random dude. I walk, but I feel myself being unbalanced . " Hey, brainless, you okay? " I hear my friend Johanna .

" Yes I am." I giggle " I'm about to make my boyfriend jealous. " I giggle . Why did I call Peeta my boyfriend? Part of me wonders why but another part embraces the idea." Ooh, you got new one- that Gale was an asshat . " she says " Which hunk is he?" she asks, and I point to where he is talking to someone I never saw-must be boy from a middle school or a freshman . I can't wait for Peeta anymore . I see him look at me, and before I even think about it, I grab the boy who is walking past me and kiss him hard . The random guy dosnt pull away he pull me close as sticks his toung in my mouth. I turn back and raise a cocky eyebrow at Peeta. Then, I feel my self getting pulled away and I see Peeta grab my hand to take me away . I look back and see Johanna wave good bye to me, amused.

He pushes me into a room, locking it, then throws me onto a bed and starts kissing me . " You're a bad girl, Katniss. " He growls, then bites my neck . He sucks on it even more roughly than before, and makes me moan loudly, the noise covered up by the blasting music leaking past the locked door.

He continues to suck on my neck, and his fingers grab my waist, and he starts grinding his erection against my hips. He tosses me into the bed in the middle of the room, still holding my waist and towering over me. His hand rubs my outer thigh, then moves on to under my dress just above my throbbing, bare crotch.

His fingers glide slowly down onto it and he rubs it softly with two fingers, making me moan even louder. He slowly inserts a finger into my vagina, moving them in and out quickly, causing my back to arch in pleasure.

He slowly removes his fingers and keeps his mouth sucking on my neck. He zips down the back of my dress and tears it down off of me, smiling when he sees my lack of panties and my boobs bouncing freely.

He slides off his shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but his thin boxers, which I tug off of him by wrapping my legs around his back and sliding them down.

He spreads my legs apart and takes his mouth off my neck, revealing a large hickey. He positions himself over me and thrusts inside of me quickly. I scream in euphoria and he continues to thrust in and out of me very quickly. He thrusts into me one last time, putting his entire length into me and we cum at the same time, and this is definitely the best punishment I've had for a while.

When I wake up, my head is pounding . I realize Peeta is still in bed with me and he has his possessive arms around me . One on my hips and the other resting on my bare chest. I sigh and put my free hand over my face . I still wonder what we are. I called him my boyfriend , he called me his girl . But we haven't even been on a real date . Only the lunch, but once we talked about our life, we just had sex . I like him but I don't want get hurt again. I feel Peeta wake up . "Hey you . " he says and kisses my neck . He takes me home and I put on some light blue jean shorts and a swimsuit top that has a mid stomach length of lacy fabric gaming off of it, making it look like a regular top. I walk downstairs and see Peeta cooking . " I thought I'd make you some lunch "he says, and I look the wall clock and see that it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I just nod my head . He was turns to me and hands me a picture " Is this you and your family? " he asks . I look at the picture. It's of me and my family at Prim's birthday , I was 9 and Prim just turned 7 she wanted a princess party but it was like that for all of her birthdays, and I hated the fact I had to wear the dress she picked out for me . But she loved it and being her big sister, I just wanted her to be happy . I am seated by Prim our parents are behind us . We were happy , Prim was so young, why did she have to go the store with dad, why did drunk driver have to run the red light ?She was too young to suffer those 4 days until her little body gave up . Dad didn't make it, and that's when mom went crazy she didn't, care that I needed her, then she killed her self, leaving me all alone. I was the only one for Prim to be held by, but that doesn't matter now that she's dead. I feel tears running down my checks, and before I even think I throw the picture frame. I feel Peeta wrap his arms around me .

Then we are just sitting on my bed . He's holding me, nothing sexual just sympathy. After my break down I decided to tell him . What happened last time I tried... I couldn't I lie to him, I want to tell him, I want him know.

"My sister was 7 she just turned 7 . She went with my dad to get the stuff for dinner. On the way home some stupid drunk driver ran a red light. He hit them and he killed my dad right away . She broke her back the doctors said she had chance- I was there everyday, and she cried the whole time she was in pain, and she wasn't happy our mom didn't visit her. She gave up 4 days after the accident . My mom didn't talk at all and didn't give me comfort . She killed her self 5 months later . I was sent here and have been here .

"I'm sorry." he says . He kisses me softly on my forehead. " Don't be." I tell him with a tearstained face. " It wasn't your fault."


	4. Chapter 4

Nov 30I wake up and realize that I'm alone . I sit up and notice I'm not naked . Then I remembered that Peeta held me as cried . It's been so long since I cried for my family- I was angry at them for leving me I wasn't angry at my dad and Prim so much because they didn't have the choice . But mom... she choose to OD, she chose to have her 9 year daughter find her seizure get on the tiled floor. When I came to live with Haymitch, I was so angry I would take it out by fighting. I was getting fights all the time . 15 was the first time got drunk, and it was also when I met Gale . He turned my life from bad to worse. I sigh- I don't want to fucking think about him.

I get off my bed and get ready for school. Washed out, torn jeans , a black tank top with light green cardigan with a scarf to cover up what Peeta did . When I'm at school I see Johanna, and we skip class and we walk to where we're always hiding, smoking at school . I am not a regular smoker like Johanna but do once in awhile. " So how did meet your new boy?" she asks after a few puffs a cigarette.

I throw my cigarette down, crushing it with my leather boot . " He moved in across the street and we got drunk then had sex. " I tell her.

" Ohh that would be a nice story to tell your kids one day! I got drunk and I fucked your daddy, and that's how we met. " she laughs.

" Jo, shut up. " I tell at her, scowling at her . After we talk, I get a text from Peeta to meet him at my locker. Once I get there, he pushes me against it and starts kiss me roughly. " I missed you all day. " he says between kisses and I whisper me too . I took his hand and led him to my uncle's car. We drive to a close by mall. As we sit down at the food court, I finally ask him what has been on my mind for the past two days ."Peeta what are we?" I ask .

"What do you want us to be ?" He asks as he looks into my eyes " I don't want be friends who just have sex . I like you . My last boyfriend broke my heart . I'm scared to start a relationship again, but with you I'm less scared." I tell him.

" I wont hurt you Katniss, I promise." he says, and I get up and move closer to him, eventually finding myself in his lap .I pull his lips to mine, and I start kissing tongues dance around even though we are in crowded area- I don't care I really like him. After we hear people yell at us we finally pull apart. We walk around for awhile . I even lead him in to a store where he picked out some sexy underwear for me . I can't wait to see what happens with us now . We are both messed up but we can help each other.

After we got home Peeta went to his house- he didn't really tell me why he did . I sit at the table and eat , I wonder when my uncle will come back . Maybe he has just left me like everyone else has . I sigh and go to my room , I lay on my bed trying to get everything out my head. When I hear a knock at my window, I smirk because I know it's Peeta , but when I see him my heart stops . He quickly climbs in I get better look at him- he's holding his arm , his right eye is swollen and purple, and his lip is bleeding .

"Peeta, what happened? " I finally ask him . He trudges over to my bed to sit down . " I guess because you told me about your past I should return the favor." he says .

I run to grab all the medical stuff I can find in my house then run back to Peeta and sit next him. He takes a deep breath then starts to talk . " Ever since I was little my mom never liked me . She wanted a daughter so when she was pregnant with me she was sure she was going have a girl... she didn't even ask the doctors because she was so sure . Then when I born she was angry she was told she couldn't get pregnant again . She threw out all the stuff she got for her daughter, and by the time I was 3 she started tell me she hated me and I ruined her dream . It made me feel awful . Then the beatings came " he says. I can't believe some one would do that to their own child . " It started when I was 4...I was playing out side then I just ran inside . I hade mud on my shoes . She hit me because she told me to never run in the house with mud on my shoes then she made me clean it up with a toothbrush . Then it was because I dropped my milk or food every little thing . Then it got worse as I got older- my dad knew but he didn't want to get involved . By the time I was in middle school I learned to stay away from home, and then by the time I was 15 I met a group of kids that weren't the best . I was getting in trouble more and more . My mom just called me a mess up...my dad tries to stop me but I didn't care . I felt better when I was drunk or high, and I hated my home life . Before I moved here, like I told you, I beat up a kid at school, got expelled and restraining ordered that why I moved . My mom was angry and has been since we moved then I tried to stay away from there earlier when I went home cause I thought she was gone but she wasn't . She started to yell at me I just ignored her then she hit me with a bat once she stopped that, she kicked me out and she told told me not come back." He finished in shock.

" Peeta, I'm so sorry. " I say As hug him but pull way right a way because I can tell he's in pain . " It's okay " he says I put a bandage around his arm " It's not broken, that's good, it just is swollen and bruised, but can you move it?" I ask him and he does. " You just need rest it. You can put ice on your eye and it will go down in a few days. But the busies will be here for week or so . " I tell him.

" How do you all this stuff? " he asks me as he lays down on my bed . " My mom was a nurse, plus me and my sister played nurses all the time when we were little and our mom helped us a lot . I guess it's kind of useful. " I say and lay next him . He puts his good arm around me, not sexually, just comfort-it's just the two of us, and I feel safe with him . " Peeta. I really like you." I tell him.

"I really like you too." he says and gives me small kiss on the lips, and when he pulls away, the whisper of all that is good in the world breezes through the wind.


End file.
